Ripples on Water
by QuinceJaphet
Summary: This is a beta'd version of the old "Zexion and Axel and uh Demyx."  Title has nothing to do with story... I just like the way it sounds. Caring!Demyx and Emo!Zexion, Slight MarVex. Oh, and One-shot. Please Read ;w;


Hallway

Excruciation pain lacing up and down my arms. My will to live dwindles as blood flows from my wrists. I lean back against the bleach white wall of the Castle That Never Was.

"Zexion?" I hear his voice, the coice of the person I had trusted. He told me he loved me all those times and then goes and cheats on me. I ipin my eyes to see his ocean blue eyes staring into mine.

I look away, not wanting to the the sympathy in his yeyes. "Demyx...Please leave me alone."

I feel him grip my arms, I try to pull away, and cringe as more pain shoots up my arms. He gently pulls me into his arms and picks me up, ans if I weighed nothing. The movement of him picking me up whas making me dizzy. "No, Demyx. Put me back down." I try to say but all that came out was a mix of mumbled words.

"Shh, we're ging to have Vexen patch you up." He said and leans his head down and kisses my nose.

~"I know I love him with all my heart, that I don't have. but does he love me the same way?"~ I thought. I open my eyes slowly and see nothing but his blurred figrue, but i could tell he was smiling at me. Somewhere deep in my chest something flutters. I quickly push it back down, not wanting to hurt anymore than I already did. I close my eyes again and I'm surrounded by darkness.

Dungeon-Vexen's Lab

I open my eyes and find my self in Vexen's Laboratory. I listen and hear Vexen's deep voice and DEmyx's soft musical voice talking in the almost pitch black. "Demyx tell me what happened. He lost a lot of blood. I want to know what caused Zexion to cut himself so deeply."

"I'm not sure. I was looking for Xigbar when I found him in the hallway. Earlier today, I was them talking. I think Xigbar told him something because Zexy started screaming at hime and then he locked himself in the library."

.o.O.o. ~Flashback~ .o.O.o.

"Come on Zexion. You don't actually think he loves you?" Xigbar asked, a smirk forming on his scared face.

"Yes, actually I do." I said, crossing my arms over my Lexicon.

"Well then, just so you know, I was him and Axel makin' out in the kitchen the other day. If Zalden hadn't comein when he did, I would have thought that they would have gone all the way." His smirk growing into a shit-eating one.

I take a step back, shocked. "Y-you're LYING!" I scream at him.

"No, I'm not. Hey, look," Xigbar pointed to my left. :It's your prince sharming. Why don't you ak him about it?"

I look over and see him strolling down the hallway playing :Secrets: on his Sitar. My heart shatters in that moment. I turn and run way from Xigbar, tears streaming down my face. I run into the library wanting to escape it all, not wanting to belive him. I slam the door and lock it. I lean against it and dlowly slide down to the floor. I hug my knees as sobs rack threw my chest.

"No, I don't believe it. He told me he and Axel were through!" As teh words came out of my mouth I didn't and couldn't believe the words that I said.

.o.O.o. ~End Flashback~ .o.O.o.

The tears run down my face against that little will I had left. : Well Demyx, I want you to go find Xigbar and ask him about it."

Demyx turns and looks at me, "But what about Zexion?"

"He'll be fine. I'll fix his cuts and keep and eye on him till you get back."

"Thank you, Vexen. I owe you one," Demyx said relived. He turned around and opened a portal and disappeared.

Vexen shook his head as the last wisps of smoke dispersed. I turn my head and watch as he walks around his lab, and gathers everything he needed to stitch my cuts together. He sets his supplies on a tabel next to me and walks back over to his desk to get his chair. He picks up my left arm and starts stitching together my worst cut.

I was still crying. Not because the stitching hurt, but because I was still crying over him. I look up at Vexen and whisper, "Xigbar told me Demyx was sheating on me with Axel."

"And you didn't come to me, why?"

"I don't know, I was sad, angry, and confused." I look away," And now I'm heart broken... Yes, I know we don't have hearts."

He chuckles," I know you know we don't have hearts. But I don't get why you believed Xigbar."

"What do you mean?" I ask turning my head to lok at him.

"What made you actually think that Axel and Demyx get along, they can't even be in the same room together without it bursting into flames or flooded. Besides, if you weren't going to talk to me about it, why didn't you ga ask Demyx if this was true? He would have understood, he really cares about you." He stated as he finished stitching my left arm and pulled my right arm toward him.

"I don't know... I guess I was scared that if I did ask him about it he would tell me Xigbar was right."

Vexen finished the last stitch on my right arm and shook his head. "Goodness, how can the..."

*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK*

"Hey, Vexen! Open up, I know you're in there!"

"Marluxia! Go away! I'm busy!"

"No, that's what you said last time!" Malusia complained trough the door.

"Yes and that's what I'm going to say till you leave me alone! And so help me, if you cut down my door again with you scythe, you're paying for a neww one and I'm going to use you as a guinea pig for my next experiment!"

Silence filled the dungeon after Vexen made his threat. "Umm... I think he left." I lean back and close my syes. I suddely hear Vexen squeak. ((it was a manry squeek)) I open my eyes and see Marluxia and Vexen lip-locked in front of me. I try to sit up but I gasp as my newly stitched wrists gave prostes to the movement. Vexen heard me and tried to pull away from Marluxi, by Marluxia wouldn't let go.

I decided to open a protal to my room that so I could give the couple some privacy and that so I could get some sleep. I look back before the dark portal surrounds me and see Marluxia pull VExen to the ground and heaven knows what happened after that.

Zexion's Room

Out of the shifting darkness of the portal and in to my room, I was comforted and saddened at the same time.

*Sigh* "I really should clean my room." I tell yself pointlessly.

I wak slowly over to my dresser and glance at my reflection. My hair was a rat's nest and my wyes were all puffy. "God I look awful."

I open the drawer and grab a pair of sweats and long-sleeved shirt. I walk back over to my bed and look around the room, "Nothing feels the same," I ovserve. I crawl under my sheets and hug my pillow. Tears stinging my eyes.

"I will not cry, T will not cry," I mumble weakly through my pillow. I turn over, tears streaming down my face, and cry myself to sleep.

~oOo~

I wake up suddenly to someone knowcking on my door. "Zexion, you in there?"

"Go away," I mumble through my pillow.

"Please let me in. I want to talk to you." Demyx pleaded with me.

"Fine, just one second." I gave in; I couldn't stand it when he begged. I sit up and prop my pillow behind me I pull my sleeves down; I did not want him to see my stitches. *Sigh* "ok, come in."

Demyx opened my door and hesitantly walks in. He looks at me, as if to ask if he could sit on my bed. I nod my head and mention to the edge. As I point my sleeve comes up ever so slightly but just enough for the first stitch on my left arm to show. I look down and blush a light pink. I mumble something about how sleeves are so useless. I glance up and he gives me an awkward smile. i"God, why does he have to be so cute when he does that,"/i I thought. "So, um, what did you want to talk about?" I cast my gaze down at my purple-blue-ish sheets.

"Oh, yeah. I found out what Xigbar told you and it's not true. I don't know what his reason for doing that, but I would never do something like that to you." He gets up and moves closer to me. "Zexion, if someone tells you something like that, I want you to come and talk to me."

As he talked, I just sat there wanting to reach over and hold him, to kiss his soft lips. ~"No, not now. I still hurt so much."~

When he finished, "Ok," was all I could get my mouth to say as I glared at my arms.

He reaches over and lifts my chin up. "Zexy, look at me.: I look up and he leans down and kisses me. I was so shocked that I just sat there. He noticed and stared to pull away. My mind reacted then. I didn't want him to pull away, I didn't want him to go away. I pulled him back and kissed him back fearlessly.

I pull away reluctantly, "Demyx, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have cut myslef. It's just that I was so angry and sad, I was just hinking that i I didn't have you then there would be not point in living..." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Shhh, it's ok," he says soothingly as he pulls me toward him, cradling me agains his chest. "Please stop crying Zexi and smile for me."

I sniff and smile weakly. He chuckles, apparenly my face was funny, but I didn't care. I was his and he was mine and that's all that matters.  
> <p>


End file.
